


if you were made for me then we'd be home

by wendyke



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, wenjoy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendyke/pseuds/wendyke
Summary: She never thought she'd be the jealous type, but then how would she know?
Relationships: Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	if you were made for me then we'd be home

**Author's Note:**

> For the ones who don't know what fluid relationship is, it's basically a relationship between a couple is when there is always a space for more people in the relationship. And also speacial thanks to @byerimkim for prereading.

Over the last four and a half years she has made some big changes in her life.

First, she moved to Korea all alone and started a new life. Turning a new leaf and cutting off contact with everybody she knew made her feel more free. She was open to anything. Shortly after, she met a girl and they started seeing each other. After this stage they started dating, it was pink of perfection until her girlfriend ask their relationship to be fluid. She was excited with the idea of being flexible and she said that was what they needed so it was impossible for Wendy to say no. But after being in a fluid relationship for a year and a half she finally admitted that she should've said no.

In the beginning era of their fluid relationship everything was the same. Or at least she felt it was the same. But one day when Sooyoung showed up at their home with a guy named Youngho, a rude awakening has arrived for her. Since then there was a question that she has been asking herself from time to time. She always thought she and Sooyoung were the _it couple_ so she couldn't figure out why her gorgeously beautiful girlfriend did ask their relationship to be fluid. She wanted to ask her how she decided to ask their relationship to be fluid when the girlfriend took _the hot chicks,_ Yerin and Hayoung, home but she couldn't get enough courage up.

She would be lying if _she_ said she didn't have fun at all. She was glad that she met Seungcheol. He was the nicest guy she has ever met. She knew he was the best boy anyone could ask for right from the start but Sooyoung thought he was a crybaby so things didn't work out with him. Then Sooyoung met a girl from China and he got recasted quick fast. After breaking up with the Chinese girl, they didn't let anyone in for a while. But Wendy knew it was a fool's paradise.

She knew she didn't have any interest in boys when Youngho came back still she tolerated him. She did all for her _beloved one._

At some point all these mess became not sufferable anymore and she wanted to end it. But before ending it she asked Seungcheol for advice. And he told her that it was always Sooyoung who met new people and let them be a part of whatever they have so he suggested Wendy to meet somebody new and invite them to their a little weird life. Wendy jumped at the opportunity to keep her all to herself. She thought maybe being the one who taking someone home would make Sooyoung jealous. 

When she told her girlfirend she met someone on tinder and was really interested in her, she did want her girlfriend to get jealous. Instead of getting jealous Sooyoung asked her was if their new _homie_ was okay with being in a polyamorous relationship.

And everything went worse when they met _their new homie,_ Seulgi. She was beautiful inside and out. She had these incredible hazel eyes, long dark brown wavy hair, pinkish lips and tiny moles. She was the dream girl. Smart, funny, fearless and crazy. Both of them easily got influenced by her vivacious aura in a good way. In a short span of time, she has became their apple of eye. 

Realizing they spent so much time with Seulgi than they spent time together or as a trio made Wendy mad. She remembered the times she used to think she was better alone. That was also the exact time she faced the truth, for the first time in the last 5 years she felt sorry. And that's how she decided to move back Canada. She didn't say anything to _anyone._ She bought her ticket online. She hid her bags in her walk-in closet for two days.  
  
Before leaving the house she left a letter for her _girlfriends._ She denied making a statement why she decided to leave but she made sure she let them know she hated changing nature of the fluidity of _the relationship_ between Sooyoung and her.  
  


She stepped outside as Seungcheol arrived. She actually could call a cab but she didn't want to go alone he was the only person she could ask to drop her off to the airport. They had a brief chat throughout the road. Seungcheol told her running away won't cure her heartbreak. She just smiled. When they arrived at the airport, Seungcheol helped her carrying bags in.

They made it right on time. Before she could say goodbye to him, Seungcheol gave her the biggest hug he'd ever given her. She felt ready to leave everything behind when she offered him her best wishes for his future but she didn't expect to see her girlfriend before entering the security line so she didn't know leaving the country was actually hard. She didn't know what to do at that moment and sidled up to her _inamorata._

"How would you feel if i left you without saying a word?" Sooyoung whispered almost inaudibly, glancing up at hier from under her bangs and almost crying from fear of losing someone she loves.

"Baby, ..."

She got interrupted 

"Don't baby me." some tears could be seen in the corner of Sooyoung's eyes, "You know I love you more than anything and I'd do anything for you if you ask me to. So tell me how would you feel?"

Wendy lowered her head and whimpered. There were crimson tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I don't know."

She knew she would hurt Sooyoung if she says anything wrong and hurting Sooyoung was not even the last thing she want to do so she stayed silent.

“If you’ve told me that a fluid relationship didn’t get you excited as much as I thought we could stop, you know? I love you Wendy, I love you more than anything. Everyday I wake up with the fear of losing you. We are still too young. The thought of you getting bored of me kills me because we’ve been dating since you were 22. That’s why I asked you to include others whatever we have. I’ve thought it was the best solution and you wouldn’t get bored of me so you would never want to leave me but here we are. At the airport. Because you decided to break up with me. Don’t you think I deserved an explanation at least? Is it really easy for you to move on? How could you even think leaving me without a backwards glance?”

“And I’ve thought you stopped loving me.” Wendy mumbled. Looking Wendy in the face was hard for Sooyoung through her tears. “Always having a third person around us made me feel like you don’t love me like you used to.” Wendy heaved a sigh. “I still love you like the first day and thinking you love me a little less than before made me lose my mind. Even just thinking about it made me do stupid things. I got jealous, I planned moving back to Canada but let’s face it that shit hurted like hell.”

“So you got hurt and decided hurt me back, huh?” Sooyoung tried to keep a straight face.

“Noo! Baby, it’s not like that.” Wendy sighed. No explanation was good enough to excuse herself for leaving her life and her _lover_ behind.

Sooyoung got closer to her.

“I’m not going to ask you to stay… I feel like I have no right to ask you to stay with me but please don’t go.” She hugged the shorter. “I can move back to my parents. I know it’ll be hard after all those years but nothing will be harder than losing you forever. We can try to see where it goes…”

Wendy interrupted her with a kiss. It wasn’t a passionate one but still it did shut Sooyoung up.

“Almost 5 years ago, when I was about to board the plane to move to Korea my mom did not let me say goodbye to them because she thinks for the people who love with their hearts and souls there is no such a thing as separation. Maybe that’s why I didn’t say you a goodbye face to face because I wanted you to be with me wherever I go so, you cannot say you’re going to move back to your parents after indirectly asking me to stay. I know I’m too young to feel like this but it’s crystal clear that I will spend my whole life loving you. But if I break your trust and you need to take your time…” she showed Sooyoung her keys to their house “I will wait for you until you come back home.”

Sooyoung smiled through tears and kissed Wendy again. Seungcheol, who had been watching since the start, knew he got two fares to take them to their place.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this mini fic(?) it's my first time writing an english fiction since highschool and i hope you'll forgive me if i made any mistake ♡


End file.
